Follow Misery
by Sunaia
Summary: Rose and the gang are asked by the queen to find somebody. As they fulfill the queen's wishes a traitorous plot is uncovered and they are only one who can stop it. With their new ally, will they be able to prevent it?
1. Chapter 1

**I really like the Alchemists because they are so cool, which really isn't a good reason but yeah I just like the Alchemist so I wanted to write a fanfiction about the backbone of the Alchemists.**

**This FF takes place after graduation. There was no Strigoi attack, Dimitri wasn't turned and Queen Tatiana still lives (sadly).**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing! **

**Follow Misery**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

I hate being summoned to see the Queen. Why couldn't drag her lazy ass over to visit me for a change? Why do I have to drag MY lazy ass to her? Oh, that's right! It's because she is the queen. I checked the bond that I shared with my best friend, Lissa. She seemed anxious but I didn't have the time to figure out why so as long as she was still breathing, she's okay.

If you're wondering what a bond is, it is a psychic link created when Lissa brought me back from the dead, leaving me shadow-kissed. I technically "died" in a car accident alongside Lissa's mother, father, and older brother Andre. The bond lets me feel Lissa's emotions and sometimes I can slip into her head, which we both despise especially when she is with Christian during some... closer times. It also lets me drain the darkness that is caused by her element spirit.

That's another thing I should mention. Lissa is a Moroi. Moroi specialise in one of the elements, earth, water, air, or fire, but now we've recently discovered spirit. Spirit is pretty awesome, it makes Lissa better a compulsion, which is actually a huge no-no in our society, and she can heal stuff. There is another spirit user we know of who can see auras and walk in other's dreams. No matter how cool spirit is, it has some nasty side effects. It can actually drive the spirit user into insanity, because spirit makes their emotions uncontrollable with the darkness.

Anyway, I'm on my way to visit our darling Queen Tatiana. She called for me to visit her a few moments ago and her being the queen and all my only option was to comply.

I came to a stop in front of a huge office building where I'd been ordered to come. I entered and walked over to the receptionist. She was a Moroi (go figure) and her mouth seemed to be placed in a permanent scowl.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked me in disgust. She seemed like the type of Moroi to bully dhampirs.

"I'm here to visit the queen," I replied equally in disgust.

"There are a lot of people that want to see the queen. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. My name is Rose Hathaway."

The Moroi glanced at her computer. "You're late."

"That's because I've been stuck listening to you," I snapped.

The receptionist didn't grace me with a response just gestured to a set of doors I assumed were the ones that would lead me to the meeting room or whatever room I was supposed to meet the queen in.

I walked through the doors and found a very grumpy looking Queen Tatiana glaring at me.

"You're late," she stated.

I barely prevented myself from rolling my eyes. "You're the second person to tell me that today, your majesty," I replied. "I was held up by the receptionist out front."

"Who, Sophia? She's always cranky," Tatiana remarked and I was surprised that for once when I was visiting her she wasn't yelling at me.

I nodded not really positive how to respond.

"Now to business," Tatiana said as she shuffled a few papers in front of her. "I want you to get a message to one of my business partners."

What did she just say? I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Why couldn't she do her errands herself? I opened my mouth to refuse when she beat me to the punch.

"I don't want you to complain. He's hasn't been returning my phone calls and I can't seem to get a hold of him through any other means. You, Vasilisa, the Ozera kid, Guardian Belikov, Lord Adrian Ivashkov, and Guardian Castile are to fetch him and bring him here."

I narrowed my eyes at the total lack of disrespect for Christian but Queen Tatiana didn't even notice. "Where is this guy found?" I asked.

"From what I've heard he's stationed in Canada but that might have changed. His name is Alain Gordon. He'll most likely be hard to find so you all best get to it," Tatiana answered and then she flapped her hand to dismiss me.

I left the building quickly nearly missing the glare I got from the receptionist, Sophie. As I rounded the corner I nearly crashed into Christian. He looked stressed, maybe more so then me.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

Christian wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Lissa just got called to see Queen Tatiana."

My eyes widened. "How is that possible? I was just there and I didn't see Lissa anywhere."

Christian laughed. "What did you do this time? Did you set her on fire? I would've paid to see that," he said dreamily as he took a faraway look in his eye no doubt imagining Queen Tatiana on fire.

"No! That's more your style. She just wants me to find some guy who lives in Canada," I snapped. "It involves you and the others too. That's probably why she needed to speak to her darling Vasilisa." I didn't have anything against Lissa but I sorted hated how she never treated Liss like a person more just like an object that would boost her status. But, seriously, how much higher can you get than the queen?

"You have a point there. Do you know why Tatiana wants you to fetch him?" said Christian.

"Apparently he hasn't been answering her phone calls. She didn't even tell me whether he was Moroi or dhampir. How am I supposed to find him?"

Christian smirked and I braced myself for a snarky comeback. "Not really my problem is it?" Okay, that wasn't that bad but he could have at least given me some really stupid advice you could only get from Christian Ozera.

"Are you sure it's not your problem? She did mention you," I told him. Behind me I could sense the door opening. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Lissa. She looked nervous but when she saw me and Christian she smiled.

"Hey guys! Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was summoned to see the queen too," I replied and proceeded to tell her what had happened.

Lissa nodded. "That's what she said to me too and then she gave me plane tickets to Canada. There is one for all of us."

Christian looked down at the tickets. "Why are there six of them?"

As if we were linked by some psychic bond-which we were- me and Lissa both sent him synchronized exasperated looks. "One for use three, then one for Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri," I explained. I pronounced my words slowly as if speaking to a younger child.

"Aww! Are you saying that we have to bring Adrian with us?" Christian complained.

"Oh shut up. I'm not complaining that we have to bring you," I snapped.

Christian responded with a sharp smack on the back of my head.

"Can you guys stop fighting for one moment? We have to actually find this guy. Queen Tatiana can't even find him," said Lissa worriedly.

"Relax, Liss. Why does it matter if we find him or not? The worst that should happen is the queen will be mad at us," I said in a failed attempt to calm her.

"Not that bad! What if word gets around that I'm incapable of representing my family because I couldn't do what the queen wanted," Lissa cried. I could feel the darkness seeping into her so I did my best to take what I could from her. Christian sensing this as well put his hand comfortingly on Lissa's shoulder.

"It'll be fine and no one else except for you can represent your family. They can't take that away from you. Remember when you started dating Christian, they didn't strip you of your title then and they won't do it now. In fact, they can't do that," I said soothingly. "Christian, take Liss back to her room, please." I sent him a warning look, indicating not to start anything right now. I could feel how bad he wanted to tease me for saying 'please'.

Once they were gone, I decided to go and tell the guys about our next adventure. I sent them all a text -hopefully Dimitri has figured out his new cell phone by now- telling them to meet me in Adrian's room considering Adrian and Eddie was most likely there already, seeing how Eddie was Adrian's guardian.

I arrived there in a few minutes and pounded my fist on the door in an attempt to surprise them.

Adrian opened the door. "Oh hey, little dhampir. I got your text and so did the others."

"Good, because your aunt has something new in store for us," I said and I pushed past him into the room. Eddie was dealing cards, making three piles. I assumed that there was one for Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri. I pulled out a chair between Eddie and Dimitri. "What are you guys playing?"

"Go Fish," Adrian said proudly and sank into one the chairs, a drink in hand no doubt an alcoholic one at that.

"That's because that's the only one you know how to play, right?" I joked. All of them, excluding Adrian, didn't appear pleased to be playing that card game.

"So what did you need to tell us, Roza?" Dimitri asked and I swear I might have turned to mush hearing him say my name like that had I not been THE Rose Hathaway.

"We're going to Canada," I said simply.

Adrian nearly choked on his drink. "Why?"

"Because your aunt said so," I said spitefully. "I don't want to go anymore then you. But, we all have to, including Lissa and Christian."

"Great! How come Auntie didn't tell me first?" Adrian asked, looking around the room as if searching for the answer.

I rolled my eyes. "I would know because..."

Adrian shrugged and I turned to Eddie. "What do you have to say about this?"

"I have to go where ever it goes," Eddie replied, pointing at Adrian. "So, there is nothing I can do about it."

"You could quit and make him go beyond wards without protection. Hopefully, the Strigoi won't screw up their chance in killing him," I said jokingly and for the second time that day I was smacked in the back of the head.

"Well, then I guess our next stop is Canada," Dimitri stated a tone of finality in his voice. "Now does anybody have any threes?"

"Go fish."

**Should I continue? Do you guys like it? I kind of like this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter will be told in different POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Vampire Academy is NOT mine.**

**Follow Misery**

**Chapter 2**

**Misery POV**

"I said I really don't want too, Rachel," I replied for what seemed the umpteenth time. "Get it through your head." I rolled my eyes, why was she being so stubborn, couldn't she see that I didn't want too.

"Come on, Misery! This is the baby shower for your niece were talking about," my whale of a sister pleaded intent on convincing me to go to the baby shower.

"N-O! I said no," I replied and then threw open the door welcoming the warm air after the freezing cold air outside. "What is so important?"

"Uh, let's think about that! The birth of your niece," Rachel snapped sarcastically. "Why can't you just come?"

I sent her a cool glare, but Rachel refused to back off. "I told you. I'll buy a gift, but I'm not interested in giggling over strollers, and diapers. It's just a waste of my time. I'm running a pretty big organization over here."

"Fine then, don't go, I don't want you there," Rachel snapped, a hint of hurt hidden in her voice, but I knew my sister better than that. She knows by now that I'm as stubborn as a mule, and she's accepted that.

"Don't pull your little guilt trip scheme on me," I growled. "It won't work, Rach."

Rachel huffed and then stormed into the staff room, no doubt in search of her husband, Scott.

I shook my head and then turned to Winnie. "So, anything new I should know about?"

Winnie shook her head. "You know Rachel's not going to give up, right?"

"She's just wasting her time."

"It wouldn't hurt to go, you know," Winnie said.

"You're just as bad as The Whale," I growled and then pushed past the double doors which lead into a staircase.

I dashed down the stairs, putting my sunglasses on in the process. I always loved the way that when my people couldn't tell what I was looking at, they all seemed more likely to obey.

I passed through another pair of double doors, this time having to use keys and a password. I was immediately flanked by Vulture and Tamantha, some of my most trusted agents.

They were both ranked level 2, which was a fairly high level to achieve. The level 2 are highly respected even by their superior, Misery Gordon, a.k.a. me. There are 5 levels, me being at number 1, and the newest Alchemists being at level 5.

Vulture was the head of the office in Canada anytime I am out. Meanwhile, Tamantha was in charge of training the yet-to-be Alchemists. I trusted both of them with my life and I had a feeling that their children would grow up to be just as high ranking as them.

"Have I missed anything?" I asked.

Vulture shook his head. "Nothing much, but you did get another call from the queen. You should probably return her calls soon."

I glared. "We don't need her. She's just dragging us down. Can't you see I'm trying to cut the ties between us and the evil creatures of the night?"

"Our whole organization is based on the Moroi and dhampirs. Without them, we have no use," Vulture retorted. He was one of the few who had the guts to talk back to me like that. Everyone else thought that I would burn them alive, according to rumours. I actually took pride in every single one of the rumours. It was quite satisfying knowing that the Alchemists are terrified of me.

"We don't need the vampires to keep this thing going. If anything, they need us!" I retorted indignantly. Around, a few others were looking rather scared at my outburst, terrified they were the object of my fury.

"Don't worry about that right now, Misery. I think that Lion and Piper are ready to become level fives," Tamantha said soothingly.

I bit my tongue in order to prevent from saying something rude to Tam. Instead I tried to sound interested in the new Alchemists. "Where do you think I should send them?"

"Piper wants to get out of the country, but she's kind of lucky I let her pass. It would be better to place her as an apprentice," Tamantha said after a moment of thought.

I nodded understandingly. I'd met Piper. She was headstrong and pretty self control-less, which could lead to fatal mistakes out in the field. The career of an Alchemist might sound easy but only the toughest and hardiest of us survive. "I want Piper placed with at least a level 3, nothing lower. I'll be in the file room." I gave them both a respectful nod and then disappeared into the next set of doors.

"Open file 0001275, Roger," I ordered upon entering the room, using another key and a different pass code.

Roger grunted and began typing furiously on his keyboard. "Open."

I peeked over his shoulder. "Transfer the info in file 0054435-345, into it."

He quickly complied and I opened my mouth to give another order when there was a sharp knock on the door. The door didn't contain a window so I couldn't automatically tell who it was. I have to talk to Horace about installing more security cameras, I thought.

I slipped over to the door and pulled it open but only enough to peek my head through. I found myself face to face with Rachel. _Not her again_, I told myself internally. _Why couldn't she stay away?_

"For goodness sakes, Rachel, what do you want now?" I snapped.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Relax. I'm just here to tell you that Winnie told me to tell you that you got another call from the queen."

"Tell Winnie to delete the message," I replied and then turned to re-enter the room.

Rachel quickly put her hand on my shoulder. "Aren't you at least going to listen to it?"

"No," I replied simply. I left, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

I left a few more orders for Roger. I navigated the halls easily, wanting to return to the Institute Room before class was over for the day.

I entered the gym, which everyone referred to as the Institute. There were 20 students lined up against the wall, ranging from ages 8 to 18. In one glance I could tell that they were arranged from youngest to oldest.

Tamantha stood to the side supervising as two level 4 instructed the class. Claude, I think that was his name, was explaining how to make a Diffusing Concoction to the students under the age of 13. Meanwhile, Claire, who happens to be Claude sister, was working with the older students, teaching them how to safely handle the Diffusing Concoctions. It was first grade stuff to learn but it was important that they do it perfectly.

Tamantha waved me over and both Claude and Claire's heads swivelled to see me. Claude stayed passive while I think that Claire lost it for moment. Good thing, that she had regained her control quickly. I always find it funny how much people want my approval.

OoOoOoO

I let out a huge yawn. The day had been rather long and the moon was already fairly high in the sky. I entered my apartment and threw on my pyjamas. I fell asleep, hoping that I wouldn't be awakened in the middle of the night by an emergency.

**? POV**

I picked up the huge file off of the desk. It was huge and contained priceless information. It was the file I had dedicated my life to find. I left the room, keeping my footsteps light and surveyed the hall. The coast was clear.

"The egg is in the cradle," I whispered into the radio on my shoulder.

I moved down the vacated hall and as I opened the door, I found a guardian looking at me. My heart raced and I went into panic mode until I realised the guardian was my co-worker. I passed the guardian the file and we went our separate ways. The mission was complete.

**Did you like it? **


End file.
